Can I Get You?
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Apa kau tahu selama ini aku mempunyai perasaan spesial hanya untukmu. Apa kau tahu selama ini aku tersakiti... aku cemburu melihat gadis-gadis lain bisa bersamamu. Aku sudah menyerah, tetapi sulit untuk melupakanmu, apa aku bisa mendapatkanmu? Apa kau juga menyukaiku? Apa aku bisa bersamamu? Selamanya? Kuharap semua ini bisa kau jawab... Sasuke -Haruno Sakura RnR onegai!


**A/N : ****_MINNA-SAN! _****AKIKO BALIK LAGI DI FANDOM INI! Tee hee... yosh sekarang Akiko mengirim cerita baru lagi (#PLAKK Reader's : Cerita sebelumnya saja belum selesai...) hehehehehe gomenne...**

**Yosh gak usah lama-lama lagi...**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**_Apa aku bisa mendapatkanmu?_**

**_Apa aku bisa terus bersamamu?_**

**_Apa kau juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?_**

**_Kuharap pertanyaan ini bisa kau jawab..._**

**_-Haruno Sakura -_**

* * *

**_Can I Get You?_**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Chara : Sakura & Naruto**_

_**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**for Naruto competion!**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

_**Warning : Alur kecepetan, abal, aneh, feelnya kadang kerasa kadang gak, jadi Honto ni Gomennasai!**_

* * *

**_;:-'Someone POV'-:;_**

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Bisa kudengar suara langkah kakiku yang menggema di seluruh penjuru koridor sekolah, setiap langkah kakiku membuat irama musik yang beralun dengan indahnya. Sepi... dingin... itu lah yang bisa kuucapkan dengan suasana yang sekarang kurasakan, aku merasa kesepian tanpanya membuat hidup ini hampa, membuat hidupku tak berwarna.

Kuharap semua sama seperti waktu itu, seandainya waktu bisa diputar aku ingin saat-saat itu menjadi memori terindah untukmu dan aku... namun sekarang... aku sudah tak bisa menghalangimu, membiarkanmu bersama perempuan lain, aku tak ingin menjadi seorang gadis egois yang dibenci oleh semua orang termasuk kau...

Mencintaimu membuat hatiku selalu sakit, aku ingin melupakanmu namun ini terlalu susah, terlalu menyakitkan, aku tak ingin memori indah itu hilang tapi aku ingin melupakanmu walau itu sulit. **Tes... tes... tes... **e-eh... a-aku menangis... ada apa ini... mengapa aku menangis... ugh lupakan saja! Aku pun menghapus air mata itu, dan tak kusangka aku sudah berada dikelasku itu terlihat jelas dari papan kayu dengan tulisan 'XI C' dari luar samar-samar kudengar suara laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berbicara, aku menggeser pintu kelas dan terdengar lebih jelas bahwa yang sedang berbicara itu adalah Sasuke dan Hinata. Aku terus berjalan tanpa melihat mereka, hingga kudengar suara yang menyapaku.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura/_Chan_." Ucap Sasuke dan Hinata bersama.

Aku menatap mereka dan tesenyum. "_Ohayou mo_." Sapaku balik. Aku melanjutkan sebuah acara berjalanku dan kalian sudah taukan namaku? Bagi yang belum namaku Haruno Sakura. Setelah menaruh tasku aku pergi keluar dengan tampang datar, aku sudah tak kuat melihatnya... aku ingin menjauh darinya... aku ingin dia tidak ada dalam hidupku, aku ingin dia pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

Aku terus berlari dengan tujuan atap sekolah, aku menyukai tempat itu... sepi... dan tak ada orang disana. Sesaat sampai diatap aku hanya mengatur nafasku... berjalan menuju tempat duduk disana, keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhku. Aku selalu ingin mengakhiri hidupku... namun aku terus berfikir kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya walau itu sulit, walau itu mustahil, walau semua akan gagal aku akan terus berjuang hingga mendapatkannya. Aku ingin dia yang dulu! Aku ingin saat-saat dimana aku dapat bersamanya, bercanda tawa dengannya, aku tahu ini semua hanya ilusiku saja bayanganku saja... aku terlalu bermimpi untuk semua ini. Aku sudah menyerah tapi... aku masih ingin berjuang untuk mendapatkannya... aku pasrah karena seiring waktu berjalan aku akan bisa melupakannya.

Rasa sakit ini terus menghantuiku... aku tak tahan dengan semua ini, aku tak kuat, tak ada yang pernah mengetahui perasaanku saat ini... aku hanya memendam semua sendirian dan tak mau membaginya, aku hanya membohongi perasaanku tapi aku yakin ini semua adalah jalan terbaik.

**_;:-'Normal POV'-:;_**

"Sakit... rasanya sakit sekali..." ucap Sakura pelan bahkan seperti berbisik, cairan hangat keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ke-kenapa a-aku tak bisa melupakannya..." kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Air matanya terus mengalir tak henti-henti, banyangan itu terus terputar di memorinya, Uchiha Sasuke orang yang ia cintai selama ini, orang yang ia puja selama ini, orang yang telah membuat ia berpaling padanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke... aku benci padamu..." ucap sakura pelan.

Dibalik itu semua Sakura tak menyadari bahwa seseorang melihatnya dari belakang, seseorang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan sedih, orang itu hampir menangis, dia adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Sakura-_chan..._" Ino mendekat kearah Sakura wajahnya menampakan kekhawatiran.

"I-Ino-_chan_..." Sakura tersentak melihat sahabatnya datang menemaninya, Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"_Daijobu ka?_" tanya Ino.

"_Ha'i daijobu desu..._" jawab Sakura.

"Kau bohong... kau cemburu kan? Aku tau kau menyukai Sasuke-_kun_..." ucap Ino.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau!" seru Sakura kaget.

"Matamu... tak bisa membohonginya..." kata Ino.

"Kenapa kau tak menyatakannya saja? Sebelum semua itu terlambat..." kata Ino lagi.

"Aku sudah menyerah... aku ingin melupakannya... tapi... a-" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Ino yang berbicara.

"Kau ingin mendapatkannya kan!" seru Ino.

"Cepatlah Sakura! Sebelum semuanya terlambat! Kau terlalu mudah untuk menyerah dan pasrah! Percayalah pada apa yang hatimu katakan... lakukanlah itu semua! Kau masih mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya!" bentak Ino.

"I-Ino... tapi bagaimana caranya... ia sudah menyukai orang lain... bahkan hampir sudah dimiliki..." ucap Sakura lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh ayolah Sakura percayalah padaku semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Ino meyakinkan

"_Arigatou..._" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"_Doita_..." jawab Ino.

"Yosh... sekarang ayo kita kekelas!" seru Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Saat dikelas Ino dan Sakura berbicara tentang banyak hal yang lucu, Ino berusaha agar Sakura kembali seperti dulu, ia benci Sasuke orang yang telah membuat sahabatnya sedih, seandainya ia bisa membunuh Sasuke akan ia bunuh segera. Tetapi ia tak mau Sakura semakin sedih, dan sekarang ia hanya bisa menghibur Sakura walau sebenarnya ia tau bahwa itu tak akan merubah apa pun dari Sakura, ia tau selama ini Sakura hanya memakai topeng, bercanda tawa dan berbicara seperti tak ada apa pun, namun sebenarnya Sakura menyimpan segala rahasia yang ia tak mau bagi, Sakura selalu menasihati semua temannya yang mendapat masalah. Uchiha Sasuke hanya satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sakura merasakan yang namanya 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'.

Teng... Tong... Teng... Tong...

Bell sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring pertanda sekolah sudah masuk, pelajaran pertama sungguhlah membosankan membuat Naruto tertidur, Sasuke dan Hinata yang mengobrol, Sakura yang memainkan pensil, dan Ino yang berbicara pada pacarnya Sai... sang Guru atau bisa kita sebut Asuma mulai jengkel melihat anak didiknya yang tak mempedulikannya, sekarang ia seperti hantu disini, menjelaskan tanpa didengar sungguh membuat guru yang satu ini mengeluarkan asap-asap dikepalanya. Akhirnya guru Asuma pergi dengan asap-asap yang ada dikepalanya itu, dan murid-murid bersorak-sorai bahagia karena guru sudah pergi, sebenarnya ini semua adalah taktik para murid bodoh ini jika tidak mau belajar, jadi kelas ini selalu tercap kelas dengan murid termalas dengan prestasi yang luar biasa tingginya.

"S-a-k-u-r-a C-h-a-n!" seru Ino sambil mengeja nama Sakura dan embel-embel 'chan'nya.

"Hm... ada apa Ino_-chan_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya yang _KAWAII_!

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau pikirkan?" tanya Ino.

"Bagaimana? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Tentang mendapatkannya?" tanya Ino lagi tanpa menyebutkan orangnya.

"Aku sudah menyerah... aku tak mau mengganggu hubungan mereka... biarkanlah mereka menjadi bahagia bersama..." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Teng... Tong... Teng... Tong...

Bell berbunyi sekali lagi dengan suara nyaringnya yang khas, murid-murid bersorak-sorai bahagia dengan gumaman 'akhirnya surga datang'. Semua murid keluar dari kelas termasuk Sakura. Ia pergi ketaman, namun sesuatu membuatnya tersentak dan berhenti, ia mengurungkan liatnya dan tersenyum.

"Sasuke-_Kun _semoga kau bahagia bersama Hinata-_Chan..._"'

_**;:-'To Be Continue'-:;**_

* * *

**A/N : ****_Minna-San!_**** Bagaimana bagus kah ceritanya? Atau sebaliknya? Akiko harap ini bagus dan dapat menarik hati kalian agar baca cerita ini lagi... sebelumnya ****_Gomen_**** kalau pende... Yossha! **

**Sakura : Hiks... aku tak mau merelakan Sasuke-****_Kun_****... **

**Ino : Sabarlah Sakura...**

**Naruto : Iya itu benar kau harus bersabar... karena aku juga tak mau merelakan HINATA-****_CHAN_****!**

**Sasuke : Berisik...**

**Hinata : Na-Naruto-****_Kun_****... aku masih ingin bersamamu...**

**Akiko : Yare yare... kalian ini lupa dengan sesuatu...**

**Naruto : Sesuatu?**

**Akiko : Iya... kata penutup bodoh!**

**Sakura : Hehehehe aku melupakannya...**

**Sasuke : Hn... 1... 2... 3...**

**ALL : ****_MINNA-SAN! REVIEWS ONEGAI!_**


End file.
